


You're the One I Never Knew I Wanted

by fandomgirlforeva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also there will be father abuse, I also barely follow the storyline of either comics or movies, I can't write fight scenes to save my life I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy, M/M, Past bullying for both main characters, Peter and Shuri are meme gods, Peter is Tom Holland btw, Steve is a gay disaster, The whole team knows immediately, There will be gay sex at some point, Tony is even worse, but Steve's is mainly from PTSD and Tony's is from years of abuse and neglect, had to get it out of my system, not slow burn at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgirlforeva/pseuds/fandomgirlforeva
Summary: Steve still has no idea to cope with coming back into life 70 years too late. SHIELD wants him as some sort of mega-weapon, the military wants him to be a super-soldier again, and the public wants him to be this legendary hero that will save them from every known strife that has happened since he left. It's so overwhelming, he just wants to go back to 1945 where he was in love with Peggy. But now, he can't. Now that she's moved on, he has to come to terms with his troubling sexuality alone. At least that's what he thought until a Welcome Back Party is thrown in his honor by one man that was still around back in 1945.Tony Stark has emotional baggage that could weigh down a private jet. His father is horrible to him, his inventions are used for his father's gain, and his own best friend doesn't even know all of this is going on. Sometimes he just wants to end it all, instead of being the playboy billionaire his father wants him to be in public. At least all the booze and the sex allows him to get away for a while, even if he can't be with the one gender he's actually attracted to. But when he meets a certain blonde haired blue eyed Golden Boy, things might get interesting.





	1. Prologue-Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters or that opening scene when he wakes up. I just wanted to put it in there because it was really badass and I wanted to. ;P  
> But I hope you enjoy my take on the Stony relationship throughout the years.

Steve’s eyes flutter open slowly, and as disoriented as he feels, he starts to worry that he missed that date with Peggy. She was probably worried sick, it didn’t really matter where he was, as long as he could contact her. As he sits up, the first thing he notices is the radio playing a baseball game. A game from 1941 that he had already seen.  _ What the hell? _ The second thing he notices is that there’s a woman coming in through the door. She starts talking, but all Steve can wonder is where he was. “Where am I?”

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.”

Steve glances between her and the radio. That answer was not going to cut it, especially since that radio was playing a baseball game that had already happened. He wanted to stand up and scream at her, but his manners held him back. He wasn’t going to threaten a woman, that wasn’t how he worked. “Where am I, really?”

The woman smiles and lets out a huff. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

He decided to enlighten her. “The game. It’s from May 1941 - I know ‘cause I was there.” Bucky had taken him.

Fear flashes across the woman’s face as she swallows, but she doesn’t answer. Steve got annoyed at the lack of response and stood up, walking to her slowly so he doesn’t spook her. She had a panic button and he didn’t want a bunch of Hydra soldiers coming in and causing him to risk harming her. “Now I’m going to ask you again. Where am I?”

She pushed the button before he could react. “Captain Rogers-.”

“Who are you!?” Meaning to ask, who did she work for and what rank did she hold.

The two soldiers came in before she could answer. They started to stalk towards him but his instincts flared and he caught the arm of one of them as they reached toward him, and threw him into the wall beside the bed. The other took out a taser, obviously ready to incapacitate him. Steve caught his wrist, kicked him in the stomach and threw him against the other wall. It took maybe three seconds for them to both get up again and come toward him, trying to corner him. “Stop! Don’t!” The woman shouted, distracting the two guards long enough for Steve to grab them both by the head and smack them together, discombobulating them.

Steve throws them both into the wall that he threw his second attacker, and the wall gives way to another large room. Steve jumps out of the hole and is shocked to see that there were only pictures of the city, not the real thing. Steve shakes his head and sprints out the doors across from him. “Captain Rogers! Wait!” The woman yells after him. 

He’s let into a long corridor filled with suited people, just as the intercom goes on, “I repeat; All agents Code 13.” He had no idea what that meant, but when all the “agents” started running after him he assumed that he should run.

He pushed past the people that got into his way and took the stairs the two levels down to the street. In the lobby, the other people appeared to be confused, so he ran past them all, shoving down the ones that got too close, and burst onto the street. The cars were smaller, and the buildings were taller but other than that, the city looked normal. Steve ran alongside the cars but stopped when he got to a large opening in the city. Colors and signs stopped him in his tracks, even though people walked past them like they were there all along. Cars were honking at him to move, people ran into him, but all he could do was stand helplessly in the middle of the street.  _ Where the hell am I? _ He asks himself again.

As he was about to start running, black cars surrounded him on all sides. Men and women in thick black clothes got out and made sure to cover all of the gaps so he couldn’t easily escape. He was about to break through when a commanding voice stopped him. “At ease, soldier.”

Steve whirled around, hoping to find a ranking officer in a military uniform, but instead, found a man in a long black coat and an eye patch. He approached him, and Steve was ready to attack and retreat. “Look I’m sorry about that little show back there, but…we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

Steve couldn’t place his accent, wishing that it could’ve been something that would have given him a hint to where he was. He tried to think of a military-like response, but all that came out was “break what?” and it sounded like he was a child in Brooklyn again.

The man sighs, “you’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years.”

And now Steve felt like he was going to have a mental breakdown.  **_Seventy years_ ** , the words kept echoing in his head as everything crashed in on him at once. He looked to the man for some type of solace, but his face was as hard and cold as stone. “You going to be okay?” Is all he asks, Steve guessed it was better than nothing.

Now all Steve could think about was Peggy. If she was still alive, and if she was, where would she be? “Yeah, yeah I just…I had a date.” Is what he ends up saying.

The man sighs, “I think it would be better if you came along with me. I’ve got a lot to catch you up on.”


	2. Chapter 2-Tony's Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's introduction is mainly a little bit of background in his torture, his relationship with his father, and his true feelings about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own absolutely nothing and this is purely for my enjoyment and to get my writing out there so if you leave feedback or a kudos that would be awesome! Hope you enjoy though I don't blame you if you don't.:)

Tony groaned as Jarvis opened the windows to let some sunlight in. “Young Master Stark, I do suggest that you start going to bed at an earlier hour. Your late nights are having a negative effect on your early mornings.”

Tony scoffs, “yeah Jarvis, how about you tell my father that. He’s the one that wanted me to finish that project before I went to bed.”

Jarvis sighs, Howard and Tony were constantly at odds with each other, even since’s Tony’s mother died a few years ago. After she was gone, there was nobody to take Howard’s drunken wrath away from Tony. Jarvis had tried but to no avail. He had only misdirected it for a little while before having to go to the young boy’s room and tend to bruises. Jarvis didn’t understand why his older Master was so mean to his son when Tony was first born Howard had been so excited to have a son to pass his company and weapons to, but it had only gone downhill from there. He got angrier and angrier as the years went by and Maria got sicker.

When Tony kept winning science fairs with inventions that he had created from spare parts his father had thrown away, it got even worse still. Howard was starting to realize how smart Tony was as if having to skip a few grades every few years was any indication. The boy graduated high school at 15, yet his father wasn’t happy. For a while, Jarvis thought he was proud of his son because he would show investors his son’s inventions but then slapped his own name on them. At the moment, the poor 23-year-old was working on an AI unit that could download a human’s subconscious and be an exact carbon copy of that person. Jarvis guessed it was because Howard wanted to be immortal on a machine so he could never leave his son alone.

Tony rolled himself out of bed and gave a long glance to Jarvis before walking to his closet and picking up the suit that he was tasked to wear to the Big Reveal party his father was hosting that afternoon. He was going to show all of his investors a new weapon that he had designed that took the UV rays from the sun, and power it to give off a heated light beam that would be just as deadly as any bullet. The gun was simple to build, but Howard had apparently never cracked the formula to turn the UV rays into weaponized forms of warfare. Tony had. Tony had come up with the whole thing, not using Howard’s help in any of it, and Howard would take all the credit. The young man rolled his eyes at that. The man had never once been a kind father to him, but at least Tony was a good son.

After half an hour, he was finally ready to leave for the party. When Tony descended the staircase his father was on a business call. Jarvis was probably already in the car in the driveway, which just left Tony and his father. Howard glanced up to see his son and said something that was too quiet for Tony to hear, and hung up the phone. “That was my agent, he already has two women at the venue that you will have on your arms all night, and you will bring them home. Don’t talk to any of the press about the invention, and you will not leave these women tonight. It was bad enough last night when you came home alone from that club. Potts has been doing damage control all day and it’s been a nightmare. He’s called five times with updates on your social image and it’s already plummeted.” Tony highly doubted that.

“Fine, whatever.” Tony dismisses the remark and crosses his arms over his chest.

Howard narrows his eyes, “and what makes you think you can take that tone with me?”

Tony’s eyes widen slightly before he sets his jaw. “Nothing,  _ Howard _ . Absolutely nothing.”

“It better be nothing, the last thing I need is for you to make this day difficult by sassing me.”

Tony huffs quietly before going out the front door. Sure enough, Jarvis was waiting by the limo. “Good afternoon young Master.” It was like he hadn’t seen him just half an hour ago.

Tony nods in acknowledgment, “hello Jarvis.”

Tony was in the vehicle for about a minute when his father got in. He was on the phone once again and Tony was glad for that. He could at least slightly ignore him for the entire ride. Jarvis pulls out of their driveway and they’re finally on their way to the party.

When they arrive the press are crowded around the door, trying to get pictures of all of the prestigious people that were invited to the Stark Industries weapon reveal. They go absolutely batshit crazy when they recognize the Stark limo, and abandon whoever they were taking pictures of to crowd around the vehicle.

Tony’s stomach rolls in anxiety, but as Jarvis opens the door he plasters on a smile and climbs out of the limo with practiced grace. His father pauses to talk to some newspaper people, but the photographers focus solely on Tony once they have one or two shots of his father. The younger Stark only pauses in his red-carpet-strut to give them a few money shots before continuing his grand entrance that was only amplified by the double doors he throws open before the servants so much as finish their bow. “Yes I am here, the room just got 3 times hotter.” He finishes the sentence with a wink to an actress that was most likely going to be his attachment for the evening.

When his father finally entered, Tony’s hunch was correct when he was all but thrown into the arms of the waiting actress and her friend. They looked vaguely familiar, probably in the new blockbuster or something that Tony was forced to go to the premiere for. His father greeted practically everyone before making his way onto the stage, and Tony immediately zoned out.

* * *

 

It was hours before the speech concluded and Tony seriously needed a drink. He stood up, practically dragging the two women behind him, and left without telling his father. Jarvis was already waiting, but Tony would have to break through the paparazzi to get to him. Again, his anxiety spiked but he swallowed it and his camera smile came on as the people swarmed them. The two women drank in the attention, but couldn’t talk about their pride about being on Tony’s arm because he pulled them after him into the car. “Jarvis, take us to a club that’s actually open at this hour.”

It may have only been 7:00, but in New York City there were at least 50 clubs already open and bustling with people. And of course, Jarvis always knew the closest one. The rest of the night was spent with the two women grinding on him, Tony drinking top-shelf whiskey, and watching men just to seem like he was interested in the women on his lap. The party for him concluded when the actress threw up due to tequila, so he took them both back to Stark Tower as his father wanted. He deposited them both in his bed before stumbling into the bathroom and taking a cold shower, calming himself down. He left a note on the nightstand for the women to show themselves out in the morning and that he didn’t care what they told people about what they did that night. After that was finished, he spent all night in the workshop, passing out near dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing but leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed or didn't.:) And yes it was a little rushed and it's been forever since I've updated I'm super sorry I'm a horrible person.:C

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I don't own any of it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave a comment on what I can do better (Keep them nice-ish I don't want to cry) and a kudos or bookmark if you really enjoyed it. I hope you update it every once in a while, but I'm really bad at that so if you want more just watch out for it I guess.


End file.
